We Can Burn Brighter Than The Sun
by areuacat
Summary: Aylin, Michael and Blake live in a cosy apartment- flat 200. Opposite are Charlie, Abraham, Nellie and Dani. There two loud friends Shanna and Ali live on the floor below. After the glee project, the couldn't leave each other's company. This is a story of romance, drama and glee. Contains Chaylin, Maylin, Dellie, Blellie, Shake, Blali,and more pairings if they spring to mind.
1. Chapter 1

She was sitting on the couch, pointlessly flicking through the various channels on the small tv stationed on the far side of the room five minutes before it happened. Michael strolled into the room while tapping on his Nokia Lumia.

"There's nothing ooonnnn!" Aylin howled, throwing the dated remote on the leather sofa. She slouched back and pulled the tartan blanket closer to her.

"I'm sure there's something!" Michael said, flopping down next to her. He picked up the remote and started flicking through. There was a look of utter concentration plastered onto his face. Aylin looked at him. She really looked at him. "Your right,"He chucks the remote, letting it skid across the table and onto the carpet. "there's nothing on." The re head bats him playfully and cuddles down next to him, grabbing his phone. She stares at the screen and laughs

"A calculator!" She exclaims, still giggling, "You are not normal Mr Weissman".

"What did you think I was doing?" He asked.

"Texting! You know, like NORMAL people do!"She shouts.

And that's when they heard it. It sounded far away at first, like thunder. The footsteps seemed to click along the laminate floor in the corridor. It began to grow louder, prowling closer. The door flew open and there, in his boots, was Charlie Lubeck.

"Fearless!"


	2. Chapter 2

Aylin sat stunned. She faintly heard Michael cackling behind her. Charlie was... wow, deja vu. Just then, a figure emerged from behind him, wearing a baseball cap and a dark blue hoodie. His hair was flicked across his face. He smiled, calling out:

"The Naked Lumberjack has returned!" They heard footsteps as Abraham and Nellie ambled up the staircase; Abraham was literally rolling about on the floor two minutes after his arrival. "Thought I'd let you feel that you had fans." Blake said, patting him on the back before beginning to make his way to his room, fist pumping Michael on the way.

"GUYS!" Ali's voice was amplified immensely. "Fearlessness week is on in Five minutes!" She bellowed. Charlie casually made his way to their room across the hall, as if he was oblivious to the fact he was just in boxers. After a few seconds, the crowd dispersed. You could here Ali's, Shanna's and Dani's laughter as the door closed. Blake entered back into the room, now in nothing but his trousers. As he came into view of the couch, he saw Michael and Aylin intimately snuggling. His mind screamed: AYLIN'S DATING CHARLIE, MICHAEL'S DATING NELLIE! But he wrongly didn't say anything. He just sauntered over to the fridge and retrieved two cans of coke, throwing in Michael's direction. Michael looked up, just as the can hit him hard in the head.

"Ouch! Shooot! That heard man, I... I think I'm dying!" Michael fake-died on the sofa, while Aylin untangled herself from Michael. When she looked up, Blake was giving her his _What are you doing?_ stare.

"What! I don't want to be being bear-hugged by a freaking corpse!" She exclaimed it so matter-of-fact-ly, it made Blake chuckle. After the gruelling day he'd had, he didn't think that was possible. He missed staying at home with these guys all day, eating red vines and doritos, chilling in his undies. But he couldn't anymore. He was on glee now, living the dream. The dream every one of his friends had. He'd won the glee project 2012, he was so privileged to be there. No. He wouldn't think about anything except his luck in life. No regrets. No negativity.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't watch!" Aylin howled, burying her head in Charlie's checked shirt. Nellie stared blankly at the screen, not wanting to get involved. At least some people have sense! Abraham entered the room, carrying a full, unopened box of Kleenex. He ripped off the cardboard like he was decapitating a mouse and handed it to Charlie and Aylin who were joined at the hip in the corner. Blake stretched back, resting his hand on the back of the settee, close to Michael's head. Michael, on the other hand, was twiddling his thumbs next to Nellie. He sees Blake's knowing gaze and automatically puts a tense arm around Nell. He glances over at Aylin; she is clinging on to Charlie like she is a koala. If only Charlie knew...

The backing for keep holding on kicked in just as Charlie and Aylin kissed intensely. Almost like a reinactment, Aylin was basically 'sucking out his soul' on a large armchair. Michael gazed on, his eyes drawn to Charlie's hands which slid under Aylin's shirt.

"Well... I think that's enough of that!" Ali squeaked, impersonating Kurt Hummel. The couple looked up and began to giggle with Abraham.

"I'm tired!" Blake announced, rubbing his eyes with his fists. He heaved himself up and made his way to the door which lead to the corridor. Michael joined him, pecking Nellie emotionlessly on the cheek. Young Love. Then wished everyone goodnight and departed, leaving everyone else in a nice awkward silence. Ali and Shanna also leave, secretly taking Charlie's boots and trousers for 'safekeeping'. As for Chaylin, they sit in the corner chatting. Eventually Nellie, Dani and Abraham plod off to bed and Charlie and Aylin share a goodnight snog.

"I love you" Charlie says as they break away. He sits up, grins and makes his way to his room.

"I know" Aylin whispers "I know..."


	4. Chapter 4

Aylin woke up feeling refreshed. Yeah... she cried BUCKETS last night but at least it's out of her system. 'Now... where's Michael?' she thinks as she plods sleepily into the living room. Blake sits there watching a re-run of Friends.

"Which one's it?" She says, plonking down on the leather seat next to Blake and snuggling down.

"Oh, it's the one where Chandler crosses the line," Blake says pulling away from Aylin. She sits up, confused. Blake sighs. This is the worst part. "Aylin." He says, switching off the TV. "YOU are crossing the line with Michael. You're leading him on, like in the episode. You are BOTH in a relationship. Doing this to him is not right. I don't like doing this at all"

"I know"

"But it has to be done"

"I know"

"And I know it's hard in these situat-"

"OH! MY DEAD GOD!" Aylin says, jumping up from the couch. She runs over to the window, pulling it open. She looks down and sees a hoard of people standing outside in organised madness. Blake rubs his eyes, shaking his head. Not AGAIN.

"This," he says, traipsing up to the open window. He points at the jumble of bodies who look like ants from this high up. "Is why I don't let you get up in the morning." He smiles, and Aylin can't help but smile to. What could go wrong?

"Oh my god, is that Michael? Where did he g- oh my god he's being attached. The shirt is COMING OFF! This is too graphic for my 19 year old eyes!" Aylin shields her eyes, running and cowering behind the couch. Crisis diverted.

* * *

1 HOUR LATER

* * *

"Righht" Blake says, hoisting himself up from the beanbags on the floor. "I've gotta go, remember what I said. Tell Ali and Shanna and Michael I love them. Also tell Dani, Charlie and Nellie that they need to turn off the bath water. Ooh! And tell Abraham to stop stalking me and get a life!" Blake inhales and gives Aylin a peck on the forehead. She grins as he leaves. Why does she have such hot friends? As if on cue, the lock on the door clicks and Michael drags himself through the door. Aylin looks up.  
"Oh my god! What happened to you?" Michael stood stunned in nothing but a ripped shirt and his underwear- superman boxers- as well as his worn out brouges.

"One...word..." he wheezed "Math...sexuals!"

* * *

**Readers, you asked for Blake, Michael and Aylin, so I GAVE you Blaylin/Maylin. The plot thickens... and so do the clothes. Sigh.**


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie is woken up by the softest lips grazing his mouth. His eyes open slowly, letting the contentedness take over his system. He looks into the girls hazel eyes, taking in everything. Then, as she pulls away, his expression changes.

"Nellie!"

* * *

Abraham collapses dramatically onto the couch, shouting 'oh! The pain' which sends Dani into a laughing fit. Even though Dani was evicted week two, her and Abraham are very close. Unfortunately for him, Dani and Ali are leaving for the 'Be Heroic' tour in a weeks time. It kills him. Dani is AWESOME and Charlie is barely around. At least Nellie's here, he muses. He topples onto the floor, rolling a few centimetres. When he gets up, he sees Nellie fleeing from the room, coat in hand.

"Neeeelllieeee! Where you think you're going baby?" He asks. Nellie keeps moving, scrambling around for her keys.

"Don't go all call me maybe on her Abe, you know she hates it." Dani says. Nellie reaches the door and spins around.

"I'm going out, don't know where. Don't know how long I'll be." Then she slams the door behind her and frantically presses the elevator button. She hops in, hoping that there are no fans. She just wants time to stop.

"Well... BYE THEN BIOTCH"

* * *

She keeps running, hood up. She knows she can't stop but she has to. She enters into Starbucks, wheezing as she makes her order, then she leaves, the caramel cream freezing her hands. How could she be so stupid? She hopes Charlie won't tell. But that's unlikely. What about Michael? She doesn't know what's happening with them. All she knows is that she's not loved anymore. He loves Aylin and she's just 3rd place. Again.

* * *

"Where's Nellie? She's been gone for hours!" Dani enquires. She knows when somethings up with Nell, they're tight. She goes out for an hour or two to the river to clear her head. But she left at eight AM and now it's 5pm. Nine hours is not normal. She didn't take her guitar, so she's not at the music store, she's not at the river- she checked there- so she must be in town. But town's too big for them to search. Luckily, half an hour later, the door opens revealing Nellie. Her hair is messed up but, apart from that, everything's the same. Well, apart from the tears running down her cheeks. Abraham runs to her, wrapping his thin arms around her fragile body.

"What's wrong?" Abe whispers.

"It's Michael... he..he's... cheating on me... wi...with... Ay...Aylin." Abraham's shocked face was mirrored by Dani's. All Charlie could do was stare at the girl with the tearful eyes. Why?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry it's been a century! So, this chapter is showing how Charlie reacts to the news that Aylin's cheating on him. I hate myself so much right now. **

* * *

Michael is taken aback when Charlie storms into the room and pins him up against the wall. He splutters, but Charlie is in a rage and won't give in.

"Charlie!" Blake shouts, running in. "Let go Charlie, walk away." Charlie hesitates; he's ruined his life, shouldn't Michael be punished? Doesn't he deserve this? But Charlie's walls crumble, and he lets go as tears stream down his face. Blake pulls him into his comforting embrace and Michael stumbles slightly, still in shock.

"Shh Charlie, calm down. What happened?" At the time Blake utters those words, Aylin lets herself into the apartment.

"Hey g- Charlie? What's wrong baby?" Aylin coos, running over.

"Don't touch me" Charlie snaps, not even looking at the red head. Aylin takes a few steps back, slightly anxious and afraid of Charlie in this state.

"Charlie, what's going on?" Michael asks shyly. Aylin looks at him, worried about what will come next.

"You know. I can't believe you would have the spite to cheat on Nellie Michael, I thought you were better than that."

"I..I.." Michael stutters, furrowing his brow.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry. I was heartless, and you deserve better than that." Aylin whispers, her throat dry. Charlie just looks away. "I-I'm going to go back to my folks for a bit, to think. I think we need time apart."

"No, no we don't. We don't need time, what we need is to break up. It's over." Charlie says, his voice cold. He leaves the room and Aylin doesn't follow. She knows it's pointless trying to change things. It's her fault, and now she had to pay the price.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This is just a slightly randomey update chapter.**

**For you Abrani shipper, you're in luck! They won't be featured in this fic, but I have written a songfic about them! It's called: It starts with a touch and it is chapter 7 to the song 'Landslide' by Fleetwood mac! Enjoy xx**

* * *

The next few days drag by in silence. Charlie comes and goes daily, usually returning in a drunken rage but being calmed by Ali, Aylin returns back to Chicago, Michael comes to a painful truth and everyone else revolves around this. No one really knows what to say, worried to offend someone caught in this net of disseat and lies. Blake, however, is on set most days and comes home to this. Rest is something he is deprived of, while Nellie and Shanna are bathed in it, carefree and relaxed. Shockingly, Abraham isn't as fortunate.

One evening when Blake arrives home, Abraham is sitting alone in the empty corridor.

"Hey man, you okay?" Blake asks, bending down to his level. Abraham sniffs slightly, not looking Blake in the eye.

"I'm fine Blake, nothing to worry yourself about." He responds, rising to his feet. Blake catches his hand, causing him to turn around.

"I'm always here Abraham if you need a talk. K?"

"Thanks, but that's the problem. You're not always here, so stop pretending." And with that, the black haired boy leaves Blake shocked in the corridor. "_Some things are better left unsaid" _Michael says, leading Blake into the apartment. He doesn't remember much after that, he's just too tired. But Michael does, and it's something that he will never forget.

* * *

**I know it was only short, but I'll write more next time, k?**

**Don't forget reviews! Love you all, warble on.**


	8. Chapter 8

Saying something would hurt, Michael knows it. He can't tell his friend about everything that happened the night before, he didn't quite believe it himself. So he pretended that life was okay. At 6:30, Blake went to work. At 7:00, Michael woke up. At 7:01, he went back to sleep and woke up again at 11:00 thanks to Charlie coming in in a rage. Ali took him away again and Michael plodded into the bathroom and examined his multiple bruises from Charlie's past visits. It makes him want to break down, to run far far away and escape the hell he's caught in. Saying that, he admits that he deserves it. And now, he's got to pay the price.

* * *

Charlie can never remember much when he wakes up. He's usually on the couch or on Ali's bed, his face wet and sore from all gashes. His throat is always burning, probably from all the crying and screaming. Sometimes, little snip-its from his outings sneak back into his mind, like when he ran out screaming in the empty street, or being frisked by a policeman. But there are still black holes occupying his mind, nagging away at him. It won't change, it's hopeless. There is no point in trying to make things write with Aylin, even if she returns there will always be tension. He's so overwhelmed, his emotions ricocheting off the walls like bullets. But this is war, and it shouldn't be. This should be something that could be forgotten and move on, no questions asked. So Charlie stops dithering, gets up and leaves again, back into the night.

* * *

**Four hours later**

* * *

****Shanna wakes up to the phone ringing. Groggily, she ambles over and picks it up, whispering into the device so no one wakes up. But the quiet is soon interrupted. She speeds up the stairs, frantically banging on Abraham's door. He opens it, looking shattered. He sees the blonde haired girls expression and begins to panic. This can only be bad.

"It's Charlie... he's been arrested."


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is intentionally short so please don't kill me. Don't forget to review and I'd love to have some applications for my forum. If you have any interesting plot ideas, I'd love to hear from you. Thanks xxx**

* * *

Abraham stands frozen in his spot, shocked at Shanna's statement. He grabs his coat and sprints to the car, fumbling around for his car keys. He heads straight in the direction of the police station, unsure of what he'll find. When Shanna and him arrive, he scans the entrance for any sign of Charlie; his search is unsuccesful. He steps over to the desk.

"Uh, I'm here to see my friend and room mate Charlie Lubeck. How much is it to bail him out?" The receptionist types a few words into her posh looking computer, barely glancing at the boy.

"$200" she replies flatly, her eyes trained to the screen. She spins round so she's at her phone, dialling a number and saying something quickly which the black haired boy couldn't understand before glancing at the doorway on her right. Shanna nudges Abe and he sees a battered Charlie enter the main room, held by two tall policemen. Slightly reluctantly, Shanna opens her purse while Abraham scribbles down some details. They pass them over to the receptionist who continues her work, oblivious. The guards loosen on Charlie's arms before letting him go, pushing him carelessly in the direction of his friends. He stumbles and falls, looking dazed. In the light, his fresh wound covering the side of his forehead glistens, the fresh blood gradually drying. His clothes are ripped and his hair disheveled; he doesn't look like the Charlie Lubeck that Shanna and Abe had known and loved. This stranger seemed rebellious and reckless and completely lost. The trio left the station without a sound, making their way to Abraham's Mercedes. He slams the doors and they strap themselves in. Before starting the car, Shanna turns round, looking eye to eye with Charlie.

"Charlie Lubeck, you have a lot of explaining to do."


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie spends the next few days confined in the apartment, barely leaving his room. Gradually, his wounds begin to dry and he adapts to the silence. Shanna moves in with Abe while Dani is touring with Be more Heroic and Ali is auditioning for numerous roles. They spend most of their time at the Mall, or down at the beach. Anywhere but there, in the apartment where everything changed for the worst. Blake's almost always out, whether it's recording, filming or at dance practise, he sleeps down there now, not even bothering to come home._ Maybe he's scared, scared of what I've become. _Charlie thinks, staring blankly at the TV screen. _Maybe he's just too good for us. _He continues bitterly, his temper rising. Charlie doesn't even know what Michael's doing. He doesn't care. He just wishes he was dead, or gone, that he could just rewind. But this isn't a movie, this is life. And life sucks. Charlie slides off his bed and shuffles under his bed, pulling out a small bottle of whiskey. He stares at the bottle. The label, the tempting contents, the cold glass on his numb fingers. After a few seconds, he takes the bottle and throws it-hard- across the room and it goes hurtling towards the wall, glass shattering everywhere. And all Charlie can do, is cry.

* * *

Michael flicks pointlessly through the channels, barely acknowledging the images flashing on the screen. Across the hall, he hears a bottle smash and flinches at the sound. Immediately, he stands up. No footsteps come running and no screams of distress are heard. So he makes the decision to go sort it out himself. It may be stupid, but Charlie was his friend. He's not giving up on him that easily. He bounds into the other room, unlocking the door with his key and stepping into Charlie's room. Immediately, the stench of alcohol hits him, closely followed by the smell of unwashed clothes. He inhales deeply and lightly touches Charlie's shoulder. Charlie reacts quickly, trying to throw a punch at Michael. In the knick of time, he blocks it and kneels down next to Charlie. After a few seconds of silence, he embraces the tall boy, wrapping his thin arms around him. Suprisingly, Charlie begins to hug the boy back as more tears begin to fall. Michael then lets out a slight sob.

"I am so, so sorry," He whimpers, eyes tightly shut. "It's all my fault. I should never have done this to you."

"I know, I know." Charlie responds, looking down at his friend. He sighs and stands up, outstretching a bloody hand to him. Michael takes it and lets Charlie help him up.

"How 'bout we start over?" Charlie croaks, looking directly into Michael's brown eyes. He nods, exhaling a teary breath. With that, the two boys exit the dark room and make their way into Michael's apartment. But, as they open the door, the last thing they expect occurs. Standing in the middle of his apartment is Aylin. And, slightly behind her, is Nellie.

"We need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously..._

_"How 'bout we start over?" Charlie croaks, looking directly into Michael's brown eyes. He nods, exhaling a teary breath. With that, the two boys exit the dark room and make their way into Michael's apartment. But, as they open the door, the last thing they expect occurs. Standing in the middle of his apartment is Aylin. And, slightly behind her, is Nellie._

_"We need to talk."_

**Sorry for the super delay, I've had writers block and been super busy. But I'm going to try and update once a week for this story. Hope you like this chapter. I'd love for some ideas for this fic!**

* * *

Charlie and Michael stand taken-aback, staring at the two girls. Charlie coughs, clearing his throat while trying to think of something to say which would explain how he's feeling. Michael's face goes a deep shade of crimson and he looks at the floor. He wants to run, escape, but he's feet are frozen, glued to the floor. He blinks rapidly for a few minutes before calmly sitting down on the counter. Aylin's eyes lock with Charlie's and they stand staring at each other, hoping to communicate that way. Suddenly, Nellie's composure crumbles and her legs buckle, making her fall on the floor. Michael immediately stands up, running over to Nellie and crouching down next to her, tilting her head up so she can look at him. Tears stream from Nellie's eyes and she turns away, rocking herself slightly.

"I'm sorry Nellie, you don't understand how awful I feel about this." Michael shallows, trying to pull her closer.

"No!" Nellie sees red and whirls round, slapping Michael- hard- on the cheek. He groans and his hand flies up to his face. Nellie pulls herself up, throwing her hand up in the air. "You think I don't feel awful about this, you think I WANT this to be happening right now?" Michael stands, shocked at Nellie's anger.

"Nell- I-I-" He stutters, stumbling backwards.

"You brought this upon yourself. I loved you, I- I still love you," Her tone softens, her voice cracking. She straightens up and inhales a shaky breath, trying to regain her authority. "But what you've done, what you did, is wrong. And it can't be undone. A saying you're sorry? Saying that you feel bad? That doesn't soften the ache." Michael wants so badly to be able to say something, to make it all okay, to run into her arms and weep like a little kid. But the world isn't like that, not this time. Michael just stands paralysed, mouth open, watching Nellie.

"I still want to be friends, hell, I want it to be the way it was. But you've completely obliterated our chances of getting back together. I've accepted the fact that you don't love me. Because if you did, you wouldn't have done this. And I think it's about time you came to terms with that two." She simply handed Michael a little piece of folded paper and gathered her stuff, before leaving without looking back.

* * *

"Why are we in a coffee shop again? We could have just gotten coffee at my house." Charlie asked, taking a sip of his coffee which tasted remotely of plastic and tissue. He flinched, licking his lips.

"Because I don't want to do something I'll regret." Aylin replies, flicking through her phone before placing it on the wooden table. "I think we need to get things straight."

"What is there to say? You cheated on me, that's it." Charlie shrugs, putting more sugar in his bitter drink. Aylin sighs, leaning in slightly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I don't know why it happened, or what I was thinking." She paused, looking down at the warm latte in her hands. "But I still love you." She suddenly admits, looking directly at Charlie. Charlie stirs his drink and takes a swig, pulls a face of disgust and throws it in the bin.

"I love you too." Aylin smiles, her eyes welling up. Charlie looks away, unable to bare this. "And that's why we can't be together. You weren't here when I needed you, once we broke up. I went fucking crazy, I even got arrested. I don't want to go through that again. You trampled on my heart, Aylin. You were my world, I can't get that back." Charlie sniffles, trying not to burst into tears like a baby.

"But-" Aylin starts, but Charlie places a finger on her lips.

"No buts. For now, I think we need to just re-adjust to being friends. In the future, I'm pretty sure anythings possible. But, for now, I accept your apology."

"I thought you said no buts" Aylin sniggers, her sollum expression cracking into a smile.

"Well, that one was different!" He says defensively, causing Aylin to laugh more.

"Charlie, was it a big but, is that what it is?"

"What can I say? _I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE!_" Charlie belts, muffling Aylin's hysterical laughter.

* * *

After a few minutes of 'Baby got back', Charlie and Aylin got thrown out of Starbucks and were banned until further notice. Look what good that damn song does.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long time and I'm really sorry. It's been a combination of wicked writers block, being super busy, having loads of tests/homework and having a really tough time emotionally. Anyway, here's another chapter. Also, if you're interested, I'm doing (another) glee project SYOC! You can follow in these guys footsteps, and it'll be really fun. If you're interested, go here:**

** s/9247466/1/The-Glee-Project-Keep-Holding-on**

* * *

Michael perched his head on Blake's shoulder, crying into his navy blue v-neck while Ali and Shanna watched from afar, on the verge of sobbing themselves.

"Man, I feel so sorry for him!" Ali says, unable to look away from Michael's broken spirit.

"I know, but he did cheat." Shanna replies matter of factly, shrugging her shoulders dismissively. Ali sighed and rolled over to Charlie who was curled up on the couch, watching a re-run of some black and white movie.

"How you holdin' up Charles?" Ali asked, putting her hand on his supportively. Charlie looked away from the screen and sighed slightly.

"Actually, I'm okay. We had a mature conversation about it and we're on good terms. I feel bad that we got off easy and Michael," Charlie looks over to Blake and Michael solleumly before turning back to Ali's tear-filled eyes. "Didn't. It just doesn't make sense how the world works, you know?" Ali nods understandingly.

"I know that feeling all too well Charlie" The small blonde says, her voice distant. There's a moment of silence, a deadly, mournful one that makes Charlie uncomfortable, yet he's speechless. He can't say sorry; Ali's over the whole pity party thing. Eventually, Ali speaks again. "Don't worry though, it'll all work out" Her voice brightens up and she leads Charlie into the kitchen where the three of them argue over One Direction and for a while, it seems like Ali might just be right.

* * *

Nellie lies in bed, staring up at the cracked ceiling of her old room. She tosses and turns, unable to get comfortable. Unable to get the thought of Michael's sobbing face out of her mind.

The door opens and Nellie's mum Toni comes in, carrying a tray of sandwiches and a tall glass of orange juice. Nellie turns over onto her side, avoiding her mother's gaze.

"I brought you lunch" Her mum says simply, setting down the tray on Nellie's spotless white bedside table. Nellie sighs, her stomach rumbling greedily.

"Not hungry," Nellie mumbles, pulling the cover over her head.

"Come on Darling, you have to eat something!" Toni pleads, putting her hand out to touch her back but Nellie abruptly pulls away, scowling. Toni stands up and Nellie briefly looks at her before staring at her Wardrobe doors once again.

"Nellie Elisabeth Veitenheimer! Look at me!" Her mum yells, making Nellie spin around in shock and fear. "I understand how hard this is for you and, in the beginning, I sympathised with you. But now, you're being selfish. You're wrecking yourself and your body to feed your own self hatred. And I can't take it anymore. You're not a little girl anymore, you're twenty Nellie. Stop acting like a child and start acting your age, or how do you expect anyone to love you like Michael did!" She storms out the room, slamming the door firmly behind her. Nellie feels tears run down her cheeks and she brushes them away.

_Big girls don't cry._


End file.
